


Midnight Dip

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Merman Kylo Ren, Monster Kylo Ren, Slick as Lube, monster fucker Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: A two week vacation on a tropical island sounded like a dream for most people but to Armitage it got boring after the first week. So instead of doing fun things that could lead to a sunburn he looked for potential men he could fuck.And then he meets Kylo.But Kylo turns out to be more than meets the eye...





	Midnight Dip

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the kyluxXOXO summerfest, week 3! The used prompts are: drink, wave and sand.

Armitage Hux should’ve counted himself lucky since he was on a tropical island for part of his summer vacation. His father had paid everything, he even had an entire small bungalow to himself. He only had to keep out of his father’s way so he could spend time with his new wife, Maratelle. Which sounded fair enough.

Maratelle wasn’t bad, Armitage supposed. She certainly brought out some of his father’s softer sides (of which he was surprised Brendol had any). She was also the reason why he didn’t have to stay home alone although maybe by now he would’ve preferred it.

The thing was, after the first week of their two week vacation Armitage had done everything there was that he could and wanted to do on the island. Some activities either weren’t his cup of tea or he was too old or his skin was too delicate to stay out in the sun too long.

He sat there at the beach on a sun lounger under a big umbrella, a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose wearing not only his swimming trunks but also a loose shirt so he wouldn’t blind anyone with his overly pale skin that never tanned. And yet he still had to put on sunscreen at least once an hour so the reflection of the water wouldn’t give him a nasty sunburn. A beach vacation was nice and all when you had the right skin type for it. Like this he was also less effective at flirting with any guys. Even more so since the ones he was into were all at the beach.

Armitage had tried to refrain at first from even looking at any of the almost-naked men his age that were also in the nice beach ‘resort’ but it was nigh impossible. After one week of trying to play the kind of son who didn’t embarrass his father with a gay summer affair he was quite bored and changed his plans to looking for exactly that: Someone to hook up with and then forget about once the vacation was over. No hard feelings, just sex.

He had no real other option than the beach, because unfortunately for Armitage the only guys at the bar were either too old or not his type or both so he was stuck with watching people have fun in the sand while he tried not to get fried alive.

So there he was, a young, horny and overly lonely gay man on the lookout for someone who might catch his eye.

Armitage ended up retiring to the bar where he tried to flirt up a few guys his age that weren’t exactly his type but would do but without any success. Apparently everyone at this bar was either straight or just not interested in a slightly sunburned ginger twink with a bad personality. Armitage was well aware that he was an asshole. It was yet another hurdle in the long run that was life. Having a shit personality while at the same time being gay, skinny and a ginger wasn’t exactly what one would describe as the ideal man. At least Armitage wouldn’t date someone like himself. Hell, if he had the choice he’d change at least the skinny aspect. He could always dye his hair.

For a second he caught a glimpse of a man who definitely started at him but before Armitage could take a better look the man was already gone. What a shame.

With a dramatic sigh he decided to go and take a nap. The sun combined with doing nothing made him tired and lying in the sun wasn’t an option unless he wanted to be burned all over. Skin cancer definitely wasn’t on his agenda. Instead of lying sexily on the beach he instead had to retire to his bungalow for a few hours. It was for the best, really. He could go out again later when it wasn’t so damn hot and his skin didn’t shine with too many layers of sunscreen.

It was close to midnight and Armitage still didn’t have much luck. The guys who wanted him were creepy, the guys he wanted didn’t want him and his terrible attempts at flirting only got worse the more cocktails he had in his system. The constant heat of the day had left Armitage with a headache that even his nap hadn’t cured and the alcohol wasn’t doing him any favors.

Wandering off into the night Armitage carried his last glass of the day. Water this time, he wasn’t a complete lunatic or so he wanted to believe.

Armitage’s feet took him away from the exciting night life of the bar and the other parts of the club to a more secluded area of the beach. The sand was slowly but surely giving away to rocks so it wasn’t busy. Armitage could see a few people off in the distance but this little spot was a lonely little abode for now.

He sat down out of reach of the waves as they lapped at the sand. It was beautiful, even if the sea felt forbidding and dark during the night. In the distance he could see the night sky far and open for the stars. Armitage couldn’t look away. Maybe it was the alcohol but he saw something shimmer out in the sea for a moment, a silhouette of a person but before he could focus on it properly it was already gone.

Armitage scrambled to his feet for a closer look, leaving the safety of the dry part of the beach behind as he waded into the oncoming waves. The cool water was refreshing where he stood. Armitage didn’t want to go in any further since the dark sea didn’t look very inviting but he told himself just one more step would be alright. One more step while he was looking to see if there was really something there or just something he had seen in a drunk stupor.

That extra step was a mistake. Armitage slipped on something, he wasn’t sure what and landed on his ass, hitting his elbow and losing his glass.

“Fuck”, he hissed. A loud splash sounded in the distance but looking up there was nothing. So much for that. Now he was drunk, lonely, horny and wet. What an amazingly shitty combination.

Swearing and wiping furiously at his wet and sandy ass Armitage stumbled away from the beach, leaving his discarded glass to the waves as he made his way back to his bungalow. Another round of sleep would hopefully make him feel better.

The next morning Armitage wasn’t any less cranky but at least he was dry and clean. Back on his usual spot at the beach he sat with a big glass of water that he hoped would help with his slight hangover. It wasn’t too bad, just bad enough to be an annoying pressure in his forehead. This time he wore a tank top instead of a loose shirt. Not that it was any better when it came to his pale skin. It was going to be yet another boring day at the beach where Armitage could only watch sexy men go about their day while he himself had to try and not get fried alive.

At least until someone sat down on the lounger next to his.

“I’m sorry, is this one taken?” the man said as his ass was already down in the chair. Armitage had to try hard not to stare with his mouth agape. They guy was roughly his age and absolutely gorgeous, a hunk of a man who looked at Armitage as if he was seeing something he really liked.

“Uh, no, it’s okay. You can sit here,” he babbled quickly, then cursed himself for being overly excited. This was the first time during this vacation that he connected with a complete stranger – a complete stranger who was making Armitage’s blood run faster no less. He tried playing it cool by looking back at the beach but the attractive stranger made it hard. Especially the man’s crotch area drew his eye since he only wore a small slip that was barely able to cover him in the front. Armitage thought to himself that this guy’s cock had to be huge if it was already this big flaccid.

“Hey, you look a little pink there on the shoulder, do you need help with your sunscreen? I can get that spot if you want and the rest of your back,” the guy said with a smirk. That man knew what he was doing and Armitage was here for it.

“Sure,” Armitage said and handed the guy his bottle of sunscreen. He peeled off his top since the guy had said he’d get ‘the rest’ of his back too. He might as well let him.

“What’s your name?” the stranger said as he took the bottle. Armitage sat up and turned his back to him.

“Armitage. You?”

“Kylo.”

“Strange name,” Armitage said with a laugh.

“So is ‘Armitage’,” Kylo said. The sunscreen bottle clicked audibly as Kylo popped it open. His hands were big and warm as they spread the cold lotion on Armitage’s back. Armitage hummed on reflex despite himself and if Kylo heard it he didn’t comment on it. This was nice and Armitage knew he wanted more as Kylo’s hands skimmed lower, making him gasp as the cold lotion coated his skin.

“You’re cute.” Kylo’s voice was close to his ear all of sudden and Armitage flinched, then his cheeks felt hot. He wanted this man.

“And you’re hot,” Armitage said, not caring how clumsy he sounded. Kylo’s hands were already on him, how bad could he possibly do?  
Kylo chuckled behind him. Armitage had the feeling that Kylo was touching him for much longer than was actually necessary and he readily allowed it.

“And we’re done,” Kylo eventually said and Armitage sat back on the lounger where he took the bottle from Kylo’s hand to do his front himself. He tried rubbing the sunscreen on himself as sensually as possible, which was to say he had no idea what he was doing and hoped that Kylo was watching and every time he dared a glance he could see Kylo’s dark eyes on him, unabashed following the movements of Armitage’s hands on himself.  
Armitage made quite the show as he rubbed the sunscreen into his chest, especially when he rubbed it on his nipples. When he dipped his hand lower over his belly he looked at Kylo with what he hoped was a seductive smile. When he was done he didn’t put his tank top back on. Maybe it was dumb but he wanted to risk it for now.

“Do you want a drink?” Kylo said when Armitage finally put the sunscreen away. He was all shiny now and his skin felt a bit icky but at least he had the attention of a beautiful man. Armitage almost told him the name of a fruity cocktail when the pounding pain in his head reminded him that maybe it wasn’t such a good idea.

“Just water for now,” Armitage said. “I had a few too many last night.”  
Kylo chuckled. “I see”, he said and was gone. Armitage couldn’t help himself and twist around in his chair to watch Kylo move away. His front wasn’t the only good thing about him, his ass looked good too in the small slip he was wearing. It was so damn revealing. It was perfect. Armitage bit his lip.  
He had to quickly compose himself when Kylo returned with two tall glasses of water. When he handed him one, Kylo clinked their glasses together and said “Cheers!” to Armitage’s amusement before draining half of it.

“So, Armitage,” Kylo said after a while of them just sitting there and sipping on their water.

“How much longer are you here?”

“Straight to the point, huh,” Armitage said with a chuckle. “Another five days, then it’s back to London for me. What about you?”

“Ah, I don’t know yet,” Kylo said with a shrug.

“I see,” Armitage said. He felt himself grow giddy with anticipation. This might be his only chance for a summer ‘romance’. Or at least a hot affair. Either way, Kylo was perfect and Armitage wanted him. He leaned over to Kylo.

“You know, we don’t have to stay out here. I have an entire bungalow all to myself, if you know what I mean,” Armitage whispered.  
Kylo smiled back at him, then chuckled. He obviously knew what Armitage meant.

“That sounds really great but unfortunately I have to go soon and I’d love to spend more quality time with you,” Kylo said, his eyes sweeping up and down the exposed front of Armitage’s body. He visibly bit his lip. Armitage felt disappointed but if Kylo was really interested in him he might make good on his promise. It was better than nothing.

“Maybe we could meet up after you’re done with whatever it is you’re doing?” Armitage said hopeful and earned himself another sweet smile from Kylo.

“Tell you what, let’s meet up at the far end of the beach. You know where the beach becomes rocky? Let’s meet there tonight after dark?” Kylo said.

“I know the place,” Armitage said. “Sure, I’ll meet you there.”  
It was a rather vague time and place to meet but at this point Hux took whatever he could have. He didn’t regret it when he watched Kylo leave, his mighty backside moving out of sight quickly. Armitage scrambled to put his tank top back on, doubting he could attract anymore interested gazes. Not that he felt any allegiance to Kylo. It was more that he didn’t want to burn up more than he had to.

The rest of the day seemed to move awfully slow and even after a long nap Armitage had to wait for what seemed like a long time until it was finally dark outside. He wondered what Kylo had to do that took this long but he would ask him when he met him again. Or not at all. He still wanted to get some action and maybe asking too many questions would ruin his only chance.

So there Armitage was, at the beach after dark, the pockets of his shorts stuffed with condoms and a discreetly small bottle of lube. He never had sex on a beach before but there was a first time for everything. Off in the distance Armitage could hear other couples having ‘fun’ but once again they were far away enough.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity, his hope slowly dwindling that Kylo would meet him. What had he been thinking, anyway? That someone as gorgeous as Kylo would be interested in a fling with him?  
Armitage sighed deeply. He could go to the bar, order too many drinks and then stumble into bed. Everything was better than being stood up.

“Hey! Armitage! Over here!”  
Armitage scanned his surroundings but couldn’t make out the source of the voice. It was Kylo, alright but it was as if he was talking from the water. That couldn’t be right. Armitage would’ve seen him. But there he was, standing in the water where Armitage could barely see him.

“What are you doing out there?” he said loudly, hoping his voice would carry well enough over the waves. Armitage felt relieved that Kylo was there, even if he was being a weirdo.

“Come in! Let’s go for a swim!” Kylo beckoned him with one hand. Armitage was a bit concerned. People sometimes got lost swimming at night. But then again there would be the two of them. He wouldn’t be alone and Kylo somehow got there without Armitage noticing him so he had to be a pretty good swimmer.

So of course like the fool he was, Armitage stripped out of his clothes to wade into the dark, endless sea before him in only his underwear, leaving the sweet, sweet bottle of lube and the multiple condoms behind at the shore.

Kylo was still out there waiting for him, making it a bit easier for Armitage to move forward. He had to swim out to meet him, the light from the shore was getting less and less.

“Hello,” Kylo said, moving forward to trail his hands down Armitage’s arms. He smiled at him, holding his hands.

“Hey,” Armitage whispered. “Shouldn’t we move closer to the shore?”  
He freed his hands with no effort to trail his fingers down Kylo’s sides. Kylo watched him curiously.

“Maybe,” Kylo said. “Armitage, there is something I didn’t tell you.”

“What is that?” Armitage said, his hands trailing further down below to Kylo’s hip only to feel … that something wasn’t right. He was all smooth and there was something sticking out at his sides and when Armitage felt it with his hands seemed to be some sort of fin.

“Don’t be scared,” Kylo whispered. His arms circled Armitage’s body to keep him close, Armitage gasped as he felt Kylo’s bottom half move against him. That couldn’t be real. He looked down but the dark sea didn’t betray anything. It felt like some smooth appendage. As if Kylo didn’t have any legs but something else entirely. Something like a tail.

“What the hell are you,” Armitage said, his fingers grasping for purchase against Kylo’s thick chest. It was as if Kylo kept them both afloat so he stopped treading water.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kylo said with a chuckle. “I’m a mer. I watched you from out here for some days now. I had to meet you.”

“But! But I don’t understand? You had legs?” Armitage said. Maybe he had a heatstroke and was unconscious somewhere? This couldn’t be real.

“I’ll tell you everything if we can go somewhere else,” Kylo said. “There is a secluded cove nearby where we can stay in the shallows without anyone seeing us.”  
Armitage didn’t know what to say. On one hand, this might be a once in a lifetime chance. How often did you get to meet a merman? Usually not ever. On the other hand, Armitage didn’t know if Kylo was the kind of mer who ate people or drowned them or whatever. This could be dangerous.  
Or maybe he was still sleeping in his bungalow. Maybe he overslept. Maybe he never went to meet up with Kylo?  
But all of this felt awfully real and Armitage was way too curious to say no.

“Yes. Yes, take me there. I want to know more,” he whispered and pulled his arms around Kylo’s neck to hold on tightly.

“Good,” Kylo said and then he didn’t say anything else as he put his arms more closely around Hux and moved away. Hux could feel his strong tail every now and again, but even more so how powerfully it moved them through the water. It was amazing and all the while Kylo made sure his head was above the water. They moved fast, the stars above them twinkling and Kylo only let go of Armitage once they were in the quiet cove Kylo had talked about. It was a beautiful spot, cut off by a sheer cliff face with a tiny beach.  
Armitage could sit his ass down in the sand in the shallows without drowning so he did. As Kylo got closer to the surface, Armitage could see his sleek, shiny merman tail in the water. He also had two fins at the side of his hips. Kylo was beautiful.

“You wanted to tell me everything,” Armitage said as Kylo slid up next to him on the sand, his thick tail moving about lazily in the shallow water. He looked so strong, he would have no problem sliding back into the deeper end if he wanted.

“There’s not much to tell, I’m afraid,” Kylo said, reaching out with his hand to touch Armitage’s chest, trailing his fingers over the naked skin. Armitage let him. Kylo’s fingers felt cool but not unpleasant.

“I’ve been living near this island all my life. Some years ago I became the apprentice of a sea witch. We developed a spell that lets me walk among humans for a few hours a day,” Kylo said. “When I saw you I had to meet you. But finding you on land was more difficult than I anticipated. So when I finally found you my time was almost over. I was hoping you’d come. And that you wouldn’t be scared. So here we are. Are you afraid?”  
Everything Kylo had said sounded like it was out of some story, like some dream.

“I’m not scared of you,” Armitage said. He was a bit disappointed though since he had hoped he could fool around with Kylo but his sleek lower body didn’t betray the existence of any genitals. Still, he put his hand on Kylo’s chest, then lower to trail down to his waist and finally over his tail. It was smooth and cool to the touch, Kylo’s scales were pale, probably blue. Armitage couldn’t exaclty tell.

“Good,” Kylo said as he moved closer to kiss Armitage on the mouth, clumsily at first but then with a great urgency and Armitage couldn’t help but follow, kissing him back. He also couldn’t help but move against him, grinding his body against Kylo’s muscular one. Kylo’s tongue slipped into his mouth, hot against the cool contrast of the water as he licked into him with a mutual hunger.

“You’re gorgeous,” Kylo whispered close to Armitage’s ear as he stopped kissing him for a moment before diving back in. Armitage’s heart made a leap, it had been so long since anyone had called him anything even close to gorgeous.  
He was about to fuck this fish, one way or another. And if Kylo could only use his hand on him then that was fine too.

“I want you,” Armitage whispered back between two kisses. He could feel Kylo’s big hand moving closer to his crotch where his dick was already hard and straining against his wet underwear. Kylo wasn’t shy as he pulled the wet fabric down to pull his dick out and give it a few pumps, making Armitage hiss and moan against his mouth. Despite the cool water he felt hot with want.

“You’re already hard for me, I like that,” Kylo said close to his lips before he moved on to kiss Armitage’s neck, making him writhe under his touch.

“I guess it’s only fair to take out mine too,” Kylo said and Armitage couldn’t help but try and look down where Kylo’s other hand was dragging itself down his lower half where his fish tail was. Down there below his waist in something that looked like a fold he pushed his fingers in only to guide his thick, long cock out. It looked human enough, only that it was quite pale and shimmery beneath the surface of the water.

“Shit, you’re big,” Armitage whispered as his hand reached out to touch Kylo. When he touched the cock he found that it was slippery – well, even more slippery than the water alone. It gave him an idea. Armitage reached behind himself with the slick of Kylo’s cock on his fingers and tried to slip one in but he overbalanced and almost dipped his face into the water if it weren’t for Kylo holding him up with both hands. Which left Armitage’s hard cock in the water without any attention.

“Do you need help with that?” he said, smirking close to Armitage’s face.

“I want to sit on your dick,” Armitage said unabashed. Kylo’s smile was worth it, as was the color that crept into his face, barely visible under the night sky.

“I’ll help you,” he said. Before Armitage could even think to protest, Kylo already pulled him on top of himself, pulling him forward so he could touch his ass. He somehow managed to move them further up the beach so that the waves were lapping at them, but Kylo’s back was out of the water. Armitage tried wiggling out of his underwear but he needed Kylo’s assistance to actually manage it. For the moment he didn’t care where the thin fabric went as Kylo’s hands parted his cheeks, one finger carefully touching him. Armitage couldn’t suppress a moan as it touched his rim, even though nothing had entered him yet. One hand left Armitage’s ass for a moment, only to come back slick and when one of Kylo’s fingers quested closer to his hole he did his best to relax. When the first digit slipped in he quietly moaned Kylo’s name, earning him a chuckle from the man below him.

Kylo’s finger soon pressed against his prostate and Armitage almost fell forward against him, another moan ripping from his throat. The finger poked and prodded insistingly at him.

“Oh, you like that, huh?” Kylo said.

“Of course I do”, Armitage whispered breathlessly. “And if you don’t want me to come right away you better hurry up.”  
He wanted Kylo’s dick so badly, so when Kylo eventually rubbed even more slick into him, Armitage had to try hard not to fuck himself on his fingers too much.

“Please, please, please,” he said over and over again as Kylo coated his insides with the slick from his own dick. Armitage moved back on Kylo’s fingers, seeking something to fill himself with but those fingers retreated sooner than later and then Kylo’s hands were on his hip, guiding him slowly back to where his thick cock stood out from the water.  
Armitage could feel Kylo’s wet dick poking at his ass cheek, until Kylo reached out with one hand to adjust himself and Armitage could feel the tip poking at his hole. He took a deep breath as he felt it going in, slick all by itself. The first bit felt electrifying, making Armitage shiver. Slowly but surely Armitage lowered himself down on Kylo’s dick, the huge thing filling him out deliciously, striking at his prostate and he wasn’t even fully seated yet.

“Armitage, you’re so beautiful,” Kylo said beneath him, his face flushed darkly, his breath audible with quiet moans, his hands slightly shaking where they rested lightly on Hux’s legs without forcing him down.

“Oh shit, you’re so tight.”  
Kylo trembled under him, his tail quivering but he didn’t try to move Armitage, instead he took what Armitage gave him. He was eventually sinking down all the way. Armitage had to take some deep breaths when his ass touched the cool tail. Kylo was so big that he thought he could feel him all the way up to his throat. It was so good, he felt so full with just enough of a burn so he would still remember it the next day.

“Fuck, Kylo,” Armitage said, panting. His own cock felt so heavy with need but he had to ignore it for now. So instead he started to move ever so slightly, just enough so he could drop back down on Kylo, drawing out some sweet, sweet moans from his parted lips. Eventually Kylo started to move beneath him, bucking up into him, his tail splashing in the shallow water.

“Armitage, Armitage, you’re so good,” Kylo said, one of his hands coming up to touch his hard dick, almost sending Armitage over the edge. He had to hold still for a moment, keeping his own hips under control as Kylo started to stroke him while still moving beneath him.

“Kylo, I’m about to come,” Armitage whispered. He rotated his hips on Kylo’s hard cock, the merman moaning under him. The muscles in his legs were starting to burn but Armitage didn’t care, his ears were starting to buzz as he felt himself tip over the edge. The moment he came, Kylo’s dick felt so huge inside him as he clenched down on it and while he was still shuddering through the last dregs of his orgasm he could feel Kylo coming inside him, filling him with cool fluid. He gasped. It was so much that Armitage had to move off because his abdomen started to cramp up slightly. He was plastered against Kylo’s front while Kylo’s dick was still spouting come over his ass. The waves were lapping at them, washing some the mess away as Armitage rested against Kylo, breathing heavily.  
He almost jumped when he felt one of Kylo’s fingers come up to touch his slightly gaping hole. Armitage squirmed when Kylo tried pushing some of his cool come back into him. It was too much.

“What are you doing,” he said as he tried to move up and out of the way of Kylo’s prodding finger.

“I like the thought of you keeping a piece of me,” Kylo said with a chuckle but finally stopped fingering him.

“You’re a ridiculous creature, Kylo” Armitage said, relaxing where he lay although the heat finally left him and he was starting to feel cold he didn’t want to go anywhere just yet.

“Thank you, I’m trying my best,” Kylo said. “I wished I could take you home but from what I understand humans can’t breathe underwater. What a shame.”  
Armitage slowly started to sit up, pushing himself up by putting his hands against Kylo’s chest. Kylo’s hands came to rest on his hips, drawing lazy circles with his thumbs on his naked skin.  
Armitage felt a twinge of regret. He wanted a one-night-stand and he got it. But instead of feeling fine there was some regret. Unless he came back to this island he would never see Kylo ever again. What a shame.

“I didn’t even know mermen existed until now,” Armitage said.

Kylo simply smiled up at him.

After they rested up, Armitage actually found his underwear on the beach and after rinsing out the sand he put it back on. Pressed against Kylo they made their way back to the other part of the beach where Armitage’s clothes were still lying near the rocks.

“Will I see you again?” Armitage said, standing there at the shore knee-deep in the water so that he could talk to Kylo who kept far away enough so that his tail wasn’t visible from the beach.

“Maybe,” Kylo said. He winked at Armitage and then dove away into the waves.  
Armitage stood in the surf watching the sea for much longer than he wanted to admit until he started to shiver and a big glob of Kylo’s cold come was running down his thigh. He quickly collected his shoes without putting them on and hurried back to his bungalow for a nice, warm bath and his bed. Both these things sounded like a great idea right about now.

The next morning had Armitage thinking that maybe it had all been a dream. Did he eat too much last night? He couldn’t quite remember. But then he turned to his side and his ass ached in a very specific fucked-out way that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He laughed as he buried his face in the pillow. Merman were apparently real and he had sex with one. That was crazy.

Despite his best efforts to try and see if Kylo might be on the island Armitage couldn’t spot him, so he ended up back at his usual spot on the beach but this time with a book. None of the men who frolicked around in the sand could be a match for what Armitage had experienced with Kylo and he knew it. Which was also why he didn’t even care to watch them anymore, so instead he had a book in his lap – something he had originally packed for the flight.

“Excuse me, is this seat free?”  
Armitage froze where he sat, book all but forgotten as he looked up to see Kylo standing there with a crooked smile on his face. It took a second to compose himself but when he did Armitage managed a smile in return, his still sore ass throbbing at the memory of the previous night.

“Sure. Come sit down. I need someone to put sunscreen on my back after all,” Armitage said. Kylo chuckled and sat down.  
Maybe they could at least enjoy each other’s company until the end of Armitage’s vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're down here to figure out who gets the D: Hux bottoms in this one.


End file.
